


黄油，酒吧，密苏里

by completelyevil



Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [5]
Category: Gone Girl (2014), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, crossover-亨本拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyevil/pseuds/completelyevil
Summary: Summary：在密苏里州结束任务后需要发泄一下积蓄的肾上腺素的沃克特工幸运地发现了一个绝好炮友，只是绝好炮友本人还没意识到自己成了猎物。*文名瞎取的，一个没什么道理的亨本拉郎，欺负一下口嫌体正直的抖M尼克~*研究了下八月酱，他真的是毫无性格的工具反派人，所以啰嗦了很多二设，希望碟6的编剧把我的辛苦费结一下谢谢
Relationships: August Walker/Nick Dunne
Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622116
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

关于如何捏造一个假身份，他的经验是，把这个身份活成一个真人。

他既不是奥古斯特.沃克，也不是约翰.拉克，但无论从哪方面看，这两个人都是真实存在的。沃克是伊利诺伊州长大的工薪阶级小子，大学主修国际法，毕业后跑到CIA接受培训，然后通过考试，从基层做起，一路虽难免磕绊但还算顺利地为自己赢得了顶级特工的头衔。

沃克在CIA过得很不错，他喜欢充满刺激的任务，以及它们如何与死硬的任务要求形成堪称嘲讽的对比，他讨厌文书工作，讨厌和上级打交道，工作之余喜欢健身，喜欢收集外勤地点的纪念品，顺便一提，他和同事们关系非常冷淡，就像每个现代职场的普通职员一样。所有见过他的人都会说，奥古斯特.沃克百分之百是个真实存在的人。

而拉克，唔，至少恐怖分子和各国国土安全部门都认为这是个真实存在的人，这就够了。虽然他一心想着拉克的野心和目标，但这不意味着作为沃克时他没有好好生活。当然，如果他知道自己最后会被铁钩打碎坚硬的头盖骨，滚落进茫茫的雪山峭壁之下，也许他会更珍惜曾经生活中那些属于沃克的时刻。

关于沃克，还有一件很有意思的事。这事大多数出生入死的一线特工都会遇上，只是詹姆斯.邦德们不知道为什么总能碰到美人，其他人则没那么风光罢了。

须知，特工们往往都会有一点儿“肾上腺素的小问题”，这算是一种职业病。一方面，平静的生活很难满足他们阈值过高的肾上腺素需求，这就是为什么长期以来不少顶尖的外勤特工都会以死亡作为正常的退休计划，而另一方面，任务结束后残存的肾上腺素就像核废料一样亟待解决。对沃克来说，还要再加上约翰.拉克的日常生活就是人类肾上腺素的巅峰，所以他不得不更谨慎、更精细地处理这个问题。

沃克一向认为，比起等待核废料自然衰减，还不如把核废料变成新的动力能源，具体的操作分为两步：去酒吧碰碰运气，找一个合口味的、正准备用酒精淹死自己的人。

沃克不是没试过特殊服务，只有一次，但实在是索然无味，虚假的顺服姿态和程式化的服务过程让他无聊到怀念起自己的第一次手活。不过也别误会，他不屑于捡尸那套下作的手段，奥古斯特.沃克可是国家雇员，真正的守法公民，但本就薄弱的意志已经被酒精泡软、正处于失意之中需要被安慰的人难道不是最完美的炮友吗？

大部分时间他喜欢那些失恋的年轻男孩女孩，一点关心、一些柔情、一间标准间、一枚避孕套，多余的肾上腺素在纠缠、汗水和亲昵的吻中消耗殆尽。但也有些时候，积压了太久的负面情绪几乎让他的大脑里隆隆作响，这时候往往会多些麻烦，因为以他的身材和发泄的力度，想找一个足够结实但又不会反抗的炮友实在需要运气。

这就是为什么他总是会在核废料快达到存储极限时不经意会想起那次在密苏里的任务——抱歉，地点不能再具体了，这毕竟是国家机密不是吗——以及之后的狩猎，他从没想到在那么一个落后偏僻的小镇上可以寻到最棒的猎物。

那个不幸的男人，他的猎物，起先还不知道自己落入了什么样的圈套。他不知道沃克坐在酒吧吧台的另一侧注视了他多久，又以专业人士的眼光分析了他多久，更不知道他欲盖弥彰地与他出轨的女孩一前一后离开酒吧对沃克来说是怎样的天赐良机。

沃克在他起身离开酒吧时跟在了他的后面，看着他刚走出酒吧不远酒迫不及待和情妇吻在一起，男人实在是有些过于高大，女孩因为身高不够而几乎双脚离地，酒吧里的灯光被窗户过滤得柔和，在男人的脸侧打上了一层暖光，他柔和的面部线条、带着浅沟的下巴、因醉酒而发直的微微下垂的眼睛都笼罩在朦胧的灯光中，不过从沃克的角度看过去，他脸上的喜悦和得意也都看得一清二楚。

沃克挑起眉毛，不敢相信这样让人担心的警惕性和掩饰能力都有胆量出轨。但话说回来，这对沃克来说可是再好不过。

女孩说了几句年轻人喜欢的那种俏皮话，惹得和沃克差不多大、年纪得是她两倍的男人笑了起来，男人很英俊，虽然年龄和不注重身材管理让他的脸颊和下颌有些圆润，但也没太影响他的相貌，只是这笑看上去多少有点讨打，就像是他的下半张脸和上半张脸各自有不同的想法，而下半张脸笑得开心时，上半张脸拒绝表现出任何笑意。

这对不被允许的爱情鸟又互相说了些什么，女孩伸长双臂环住男人宽厚的胸膛，然后佯做嫌弃男人身上的酒味，动作矫揉地扇了下鼻子，才笑着和男人挥手告别，女孩离开前偷了个吻，淡淡的口红印留在男人的脸上。

罪证已经留下，下面就该审判官出场了。

男人走了一段路才意识到自己有了同行的人，他回过头看向沃克，也许是因为他的体型可以完胜大部分歹徒，男人并没有害怕，只是警觉地打量着沃克可能拿着武器的手。

“从没在镇上见过你，如果你是游客的话，晚上最好不要独自出来，最近丢了工作的工人们闹得很凶，听说他们会对外来的下手。”男人听上去没有沃克想的那么醉，但这小孩子玩闹般的威胁暗示差点让沃克笑出来。

“难道这么黑的天他们还能认出谁不是本地人吗？”他打趣着说，一般来说他习惯简单直接（也许有人会称之为粗暴）地解决问题，就像一柄锤子一样，但在和潜在炮友的交流上，他更喜欢拉长战线，充分享受狩猎的乐趣。

男人一时语塞，只是耸了耸肩，人在好意被辜负时往往都会有点这样的不知所措。“好吧，你还是注意点为妙。”男人困惑地看了他一眼，转过身准备离开。

“嘿，老兄，你说得对。”沃克在他身后喊道，“这鬼地方路灯都坏了，我能和你走一程吗？你知道，我不是害怕......”

男人有点无奈的笑声听上去比他给人的感觉尖细一些，但他停下了脚步，等待沃克跟上来。“这一片就是这样，你的旅店要是离得远，还不如去酒吧等到天亮再走安全一点。”两个人一前一后走着，男人微微侧过头和沃克搭话，“就在后面没多远，我妹妹开的。”

“那间‘酒吧’？我喜欢这个名字，就像《蒂凡尼的早餐》里的猫就叫‘猫咪’一样。”

“我知道这有点蠢。”男人表情有些难堪，但又马上变成笑容，“怎么样？我可以请你喝一杯。”

沃克不由得有些想笑，这个人到底有多厌烦回家，才会抓到这么一根稻草？“如果不麻烦你的话？”他小心翼翼地说。

“当然不会！你不是密苏里人吧？我可不想让你觉得密苏里只有坏了的路灯。”男人的俏皮话中是难以掩饰的欣快，看来能找到一个合适的借口在妹妹的酒吧泡一宿而不是回家让他心情大好。

“我家离这里不远，伊利诺伊。”沃克切到更重的中部口音，“奥古斯特.沃克，大家都叫我格斯。”

“尼古拉斯.邓恩。”男人笑着模仿沃克说，再次向后转身，心满意足地向着酒吧迈开脚步，“不过还是叫我尼克吧。”

快到凌晨时酒吧里已经没有客人了，女主人——玛戈.邓恩心不在焉地擦着酒杯，尼克栽在吧台上，面前的酒杯里还剩一半，玛戈坚持不再给他倒满了，但又转过来笑盈盈地告诉沃克他还可以想喝多少就喝多少，潜台词是只要付得起酒钱。

“我希望你和艾米说了，尼克。”玛戈再次嘟囔着说。

“我发了短信，告诉她你也在，她会理解的，一位朋友，唔，远道而来。”尼克清醒不足的脸上浮现出得逞的傻笑，“你先回去吧。”

玛戈.邓恩叹了口气，眼神锐利地看了下沃克，后者严肃地看着自己的酒杯，好像在考虑要不要把戒酒计划放到明天再说，就像任何一个正派老实的中部工薪阶层一样。

“好吧，别惹麻烦——不是说格斯，是说你，尼克。”玛戈关上酒吧的门。

“真不赖。”尼克从吧台上抬起头，伸展着结实的手臂，一边拿起电话，“还有五六个小时天就亮了，格斯，你可以去那边的沙发上睡一会——”

“你要叫个朋友过来。”沃克以肯定的语气替他补充道。

尼克困惑地看向他，还傻傻地举着那个明显是一次性的电话：“不，没人会在这么晚......”

“那个女孩。”沃克还是面无表情地看着他。

尼克猛地从座位上跳了下来，被酒精泡过的大脑艰难运作着：“什......什么女孩？”

“亲在你脸上那个。”沃克耸耸肩，“如果我是你，我会把口红印擦干净再回家。”

“妈的，你是私家侦探还是什么？”尼克紧张地看着他，下意识抬起手去擦脸。

“不太算，不过我猜艾米不会喜欢这个口红印，擦错了，在另一边。”沃克冷静地说，色厉内荏的猎物他见的多了，像尼克这么容易不打自招的倒是并不多。

“你想要钱还是什么？”尼克对于普通人来说很有震慑力的身材挡在吧台的灯前，沃克也站起身，比尼克结实得多的肌肉撑起了衬衫，“站在那！我要报警了！”

报警然后让全镇子的人都知道你出轨了吗？沃克只是伸出两只手做出友好的姿态，一步步靠近尼克：“别担心，我不是你老婆找来的侦探，也不打算敲诈你的钱。”

尼克的身体重心向后，一看就是准备逃离的防备姿势。“那你想干什么？”尼克怀疑的目光中多了几分清醒，可惜沃克已经将他赶入陷阱中了。

“你看，我最近工作很忙压力也很大，所以很感谢你和你妹妹的招待。”沃克微微笑了下，在尼克困惑多于戒备的目光中欺身上前，凶猛地吻上尼克的嘴唇，尼克愣了几秒才挣扎着向后退去，却被沃克力量远超常人的手臂困在原地，直到沃克咬了下他的下唇，松开桎梏。

尼克惊魂未定地粗喘着，显然想要逃离这里的念头在不断催促着他，而过度的震惊让他的身体无法付诸行动。不过沃克并不太担心，哪怕尼克真的开始要跑他也有的是办法，想想看，他甚至没打算犯法。

“你可以把这个当作朋友间有些过了头的玩闹，尼克。”他无辜地解释，手却暗地里按在尼克的胯部，一点点向下移动，“我理解，不顺的工作，乏味的婚姻，还有可爱却不懂事的女学生。”

“你不......”尼克喃喃着。

“相信我，没关系的，只是朋友间的，男人对男人，倾诉一下。”沃克循序渐进地哄诱着，手也顺着尼克松垮的腰带滑到前面，开始解他的腰带扣，“好吗？我不会告诉任何人，你也不会告诉任何人。”

“他妈的，不！”尼克突然向后退去，沃克却坚定地跟上一步，眼睛紧盯着尼克，解开的腰带扣磕出清脆的响声，尼克几不可闻地呜咽一声。

沃克再次吻上他的下唇时，尼克绝望而顺从地闭上眼睛。

酒吧冰箱里只有一些做三明治剩的黄油，但吧台下面还有半盒避孕套，估计是给那些喝到情投意合的有缘人准备的，沃克拿好战略物资来到卡座，尼克正端坐在那，犹豫地皱着眉，沃克把东西放在沙发角落，按着尼克的肩膀引导他仰躺在沙发上。

酒吧卡座的沙发并不能很好地容下两个超过六英尺的大男人，即使沃克控制着肌肉让重心向上移，还是有大半的重量压在尼克身上，好在尼克足够结实，只是扭动喘息着，没有明显的不适，他的衬衫被推过胸膛，露出柔软的胸脯和浅褐色的乳头，沃克不轻不重地咬着其中一边，同时用手安抚着另一边，下半身隔着裤子以缓慢但坚定的节奏磨蹭着。

想掌握住尼克这样的人并不难，只需要稍微耐心一点的观察，尼克和那个女孩、和他的妹妹说话的方式和状态在沃克看来都是分析他性格的绝好素材。

尼克.邓恩，软弱、冷感、缺乏责任心，如果失去约束就会变得放纵，失去方向，但面对强硬的掌控者就会变得顺从而满足——当然，也许还会有些象征性的反抗来满足社会期许带给他的对自己的割裂认知，毕竟尼克高大健壮，相貌也充满人们所说的男子气概。而他妹妹的性格几乎完全是他的反面，不难想到父母中肯定至少有一方是个喜怒无常的家中暴君，才能解释这对双胞胎兄妹为什么变成了截然不同的性格。

但至少沃克很满意他这样的性格。

沃克轻咬了下尼克的乳尖，他对自己的分析很有信心，尼克也确实如他所愿难耐地哼了一声，在沃克抬起身子伸手去够半融化的黄油和避孕套时向上拱起腰胯，讨好似的贴在沃克身上，沃克也乐得奖励乖孩子，他把避孕套放在腿边，刻意放缓动作，一点点拽下尼克的灰色内裤。

“别，别他妈的——呃啊！”尼克试着调整紊乱的呼吸，却被突然包裹住性器的热度打破了节奏，沃克的手和他的身材比起来确实小上一些，但上面的伤疤和老茧让触感格外粗粝，尼克还从没注意过轻微的疼痛对自己如此有效，在沃克的抚慰下，他很快硬得流出透明的前列腺液。

片刻后沃克放开手里分量十足的滚烫肉棒，反正今天的主角也不是这个大家伙，正卡在释放边缘的尼克发出几乎可以称得上委屈的哽咽，浑身被酒精和性欲染上一层粉红，沃克玩闹似的揉捏着他腹侧的软肉，一边把他的裤子褪过膝盖，然后连着鞋子一起脱下，尼克像是才意识到自己下半身全都暴露在陌生人的眼中，一直无意识揪着衬衫的手急忙放下来盖住硬的发痛的老二。

沃克轻松就把尼克的手拽起，那只手就那样保持着悬在空中的姿势，沃克简直有点可怜这个大个子是怎么安全长到这么大的：“我建议你抱住我，免得撞到沙发扶手上。”

没等尼克反应过来这话的意思，沃克已经把沾满融化黄油的食指和中指都探进尼克的臀缝，指腹按揉着那处紧闭的入口。“放松点，把你交给我。”沃克的嗓音也因欲望而暗哑。

“操，我不......”尼克试图用一只手臂挡住眼睛。

沃克用另一只手将尼克的大腿分得更开，即使是在卡座昏暗的灯光下，沃克受过夜视训练的眼睛也能清楚地看着自己的指尖是怎样挤开环状的肌肉，又被吃进去一个指节。尼克一直在和逃跑的欲望斗争，饱满柔软的嘴唇吐出像是在拒绝但又模糊不清的音节，含着泪光的眼睛不住瞟向门口的方向，但下身却配合地放松着，足够的润滑油也让整个过程简单了不少，很快沃克的大半食指都探进了尼克的身体。

他没有急着深入或是再添一根手指，而是目的明确地摸索着脆弱的肠壁，终于指尖感受到一个微硬的小突起，尼克惊呼了声，瞪大的眼睛愕然地看着他，沃克突然放弃了直接刺激这里让尼克先射一次的“好心”，而是绕着那个重点周围画圈，手指隔着黄油和黏膜挤在一起，发出粘腻的声音。

“第一次？还没人和你这么‘靠近’吧，无论你的妻子，你的妹妹......”他俯下身子，凑近尼克耳边低声说，感受着尼克的颤抖，“还是你的父亲......”

他猜对了。邓恩家一定有个将小尼克变成这样的暴君，那个他最痛恨，却又永远逃不开的阴影。

而高大的汉子尼克.邓恩在听到他的老爸后，重重抽泣一声，紧接着射得一塌糊涂。

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一月份看消爱原著，二月份开始写，三月份划水摸鱼，四月份来了感觉，这就是这个奇葩玩意为什么这么扭曲的原因：尼克啥样我都忘没了（：  
> 强力推荐消爱原著！绝美大本代餐（x），连外貌描写都是熊本熊，什么平时面瘫、笑起来奇怪的欠揍、相貌英俊不讨人喜欢、下巴上有美人沟，除了尼克眼睛是蓝的以外还有什么不一样吗！(大雾


	2. Chapter 2

沃克可以对他从没信过的上帝发誓，他真的只是突然想到有盐的黄油会太过刺激，才鬼使神差地用沾着融化油脂的手指撬开尼克半张着喘息的嘴，刚高潮过的男人无意识地用软舌卷住他的指尖，却又一瞬间清醒过来似的，尚不能聚焦的棕色眼睛自以为愤怒地看向沃克，本就被性欲染红的脸涨得更红，他咬着沃克的指节，困兽般亮出獠牙，却不敢真的咬下去。

于是沃克决定亲自来尝一下黄油的咸度。他将拇指抵在食指旁边，交错着向反方向推动，将不情愿张开的蚌壳彻底打开，柔软鲜美而多汁的蚌肉就这样暴露在猎手的目光中无处遁形，尼克还沉浸在迟来的惊诧和羞耻中，沃克放开手指，用自己的嘴唇附上了尼克的，毫不费力就将试图后撤的软舌擒住，手也顺着尼克的颈侧一路抚摸到胸口，被口水打湿的指腹质感更加粗糙，轻轻揉捏已经挺立起的乳尖就换来了带着哭腔的呻吟。

黄油浓郁的乳香和啤酒的苦涩混合在一起，令沃克沉浸其中，几乎抚平了长久以来不得宣泄的紧绷，他灵巧的舌头探索着尼克放弃抵抗的齿列，直到轻微缺氧让尼克发出求饶似的闷哼，沃克不舍地放开他的嘴唇，转而啃咬起覆盖着一层青茬的下巴和脸颊，精心打理的上唇胡须也随之磨蹭着敏感的皮肤。

“无盐黄油，还不错。”沃克在轻咬尼克下巴的间隙说，尼克小幅度地闪躲着，但比起不适，更像只是被那些胡子弄痒了。

“我妹妹只，唔，只喜欢无盐的——别咬了！”尼克试图抬起上半身逃开下巴被咬的奇怪感觉，却有意无意地蹭过沃克裤子中间的鼓包。

这个像是在试图赢回一些主权的小动作将沃克的注意力引向了下半身，裤子的禁锢已经让他感觉有些发疼了，他支着沙发直起身来，动作克制而迅速地脱下所有碍事的布料，在他的手重新回到尼克的屁股上时，两个人都轻轻呻吟一声。

沃克半勃的性器磨蹭过尼克的臀缝，渗出前液的顶端顶弄着会阴处敏感的薄软皮肉，刚同时经历过前列腺和射精高潮的男人被刺激得发出抗拒的鼻音，双手也推在沃克结实的胸膛上，试图让那根蓄势待发的阴茎离自己远一点。不知为何沃克想到了被豢养的老虎，虽然仍有着锋利的犬齿和蕴含力量的肌肉，但玩闹时只会用巨大的脚掌轻轻推在主人肩头，于是人类本能对猛兽的恐惧就会变为征服的快感，甚至忍不住得寸进尺，想看看它到底被驯服到了什么程度。

他也确实这么做了。圆钝的头部顺着被前液和黄油弄得湿黏的会阴慢慢滑下，然后毫不留情地破开已经充分扩张的小洞，被突然撑开的不适从尼克嘴里逼出一串不太干净的词，也从他泛红的眼睛里逼出几滴泪水。

脏话并没让中年人变得讨人厌烦，反而让他显得更虚张声势，沃克大脑中仍有一部分在习惯性地分析着这种近乎无效的自我保护机制会不会也是老邓恩留在儿子心中的阴影之一，但他很快就分不出精力做有逻辑的思考了，尼克湿热紧致的体内在抚慰沃克欲望的同时又激起了更多，他仅剩的理智就是控制自己不要直接全部操进去，沃克有时候确实享受鲜血，但不是在和老二有关的地方。

滑腻的肠肉紧密地包裹住继续进攻的性器，坚韧的头部渐渐触到了敏感区的边缘，尼克顿时绷紧了小腹，双手也由推拒变为紧揪住沃克的衬衫，他瞪大了有些失焦的眼睛，胸膛起伏却无法吸入空气。沃克稍微退出一些留给中年人休息的时间，高潮过后短时间内再次刺激前列腺对尼克来说确实有点过了。

尼克终于重新掌握了呼吸的要领，他从牙缝里抽着气，声音也带着嘶嘶声：“别，不要......”沃克从善如流地再抽出一小截，却被尼克抓住了领口，被欲望染成深棕的眼睛里载满异样快感激起的渴求，“不要出去，进来......”

沃克有一刻屏住呼吸，然后他深深呼了口气，手指紧扣住尼克肉感浑圆的胯部，以稳定的速度将性器埋进主动邀请他的天堂。他本以为第一轮无论如何也不可能全都进去，所以一边观察着尼克的适应程度一边慢慢加深，随时准备在尼克承受不住时停下——暂时停下。不过也许是黄油提供了不错的润滑，进程虽然缓慢又有些滞涩，但并没有受到明显的抗拒，龟头推开层层堆叠的肠肉，渐渐达到手指无法企及的深度。

第一次尝试就被过度打开让尼克急促地嘶着气，不小心溢出的沙哑呻吟撩拨着沃克心中那个好奇而残忍的猎人，他的手顺着沃克的颈侧滑向脑后，然后紧扣在一起环抱住沃克，像是怕自己被顶弄得向后撞在沙发扶手上，又像是想要沃克进得更深。

在囊袋碰触到尼克的臀瓣之前，沃克停住缓慢推进的动作，他俯下身，嘴唇贴在尼克的脸侧，感受着中年人高热的皮肤上蒸腾的汗水。“感觉还好吗？”这并不能算是问句，看看尼克激动得泛红的胸膛和再次微微硬起的阴茎就知道了。

“还、还好......动一动，嗯......”尼克催促似的揪紧沃克脑后的短发，在体内那根阴茎又开始小幅度抽动后，他发出一声介乎哽咽与叹息之间的呻吟。

狩猎者的本能在沃克胸膛中沸腾，他将彻底征服这头驯顺巨兽，以他痛苦而欢愉的高潮作为自己的战利品。他安抚地揉按了下尼克的嘴唇，一边将自己全部退出来，尼克似乎猜到了他的打算，小腿夹紧了他的臀侧，沃克当然不会让他失望。

整根阴茎猛地撞入彻底打开的肉穴，囊袋拍击在臀肉上发出“啪”的一声，尼克本就通红的耳廓几乎像是要滴血，沃克有些可惜没办法一边操他一边品尝那圆润滚热的耳垂，为了弥补这个缺憾，他俯身向前将尼克挺立的乳尖含入口中，舌头拨弄又卷起小小的肉粒，小心地垫在一侧，然后和虎牙配合着轻咬下去。

惊讶而愉悦的呻吟闷在了尼克的喉咙里，只泄露出一声轻哼，也许他还顾忌着自己年长者的身份，也许是在怕附近的好事之徒听到不该听到的声音。沃克有些不舍地放过被舔咬得愈发饱满的乳尖，双手扣在尼克的腿根向上压去，让身下相连接的部位抬得更高，更方便他接下来的动作。

“别，我的腰！”尼克慌忙用手肘支起上半身，年龄加上缺乏运动让他不敢让腰部承受这种程度的冲力，“垫子——先停一下！——垫子在你后面。”

沃克背过手去摸索沙发靠垫，但并没有停下身下的动作，紧致火热的肉穴自发地吮吸着他，接纳他积蓄已久的各种欲望，有了柔软的靠垫做保护，沃克放开了最后一点顾虑，沉甸甸的钝刀轻而易举破开柔软的黄油，微融的油脂顿时香气四溢，让人食指大动——就像中年人渐高的呻吟一样。

似乎是意识到自己声音中的坦诚与淫荡，尼克哽住了嗓子，试图将呻吟吞回去，但沃克看够了中年人与本性斗争的可怜样子，柔韧膨胀的头部刻意加大力度碾过那个要命的凸起，尼克惊得下意识向后退去，沃克早有准备一般立刻欺身向前，再次精准而有力地操在敏感的腺体上。

这次他终于如愿以偿听到了中年人自暴自弃的高声呻吟，沙哑中徘徊着细碎的破音，还带着浓重的鼻音，沃克俯下身，奖励似的吻过尼克的腰侧和胸脯，然后借着一次又深又重的操入，扑咬般凶狠地吻上尼克的下唇，在已经红润微肿的唇瓣上留下了又一个私密而暧昧的痕迹。

轻微的疼痛对尼克格外有效，原本因不应期而只能处于半勃的阴茎再次精神起来，随着沃克抽插的动作在两人的小腹间晃动着，时不时被沃克紧实的腹肌摩擦过，这点隔靴搔痒的刺激会让尼克不自觉收缩穴口，渴求得到更多。“奥古斯特，呜，我想......”沃克几乎没能听清最后那微不可闻的恳求。

不知道他在艾米的床上时是怎样的表现，沃克有些不着边际地想，这个男人渴望被告知、被约束、被管控，却不得不做出一副一切尽在掌握的模样，模仿的又那么滑稽可笑，这样的性爱与生活还有什么乐趣可言？也难怪他的婚姻走到了这样的地步。

也许是因为生出了半分怜悯，沃克稍微放缓了速度，一边伸手握住两人之间那根被冷落已久的老二，柔和娴熟地撸动着，用粗糙的指腹和枪茧照顾过敏感的头部和冠状沟，尼克半阖上眼睛，随着他的节奏小幅度摆动腰胯，微哑的嗓子里发出舒适满足的喉音。

沃克本想对尼克微微扬起的脖颈和滑动的喉结做点什么，但碍于体位所限，他只能退而求其次，用唇舌品尝起尼克柔软的胸脯，尼克看上去很享受这个，胡须偶尔剐蹭过乳头时还会惹起一阵战栗和变调的喘息。

在短暂的平静后，沃克毫无预兆地加快了手上的动作，同时回到了原本抽插的频率，囊袋的拍击让刚得以休息的臀肉再次一片粉红。从安稳的快感中被生生拽离的男人还没反应过来，错愕的眼神里似乎还有几分委屈，但也很快被前后夹击的快感淹没，满溢的欲望化成半是生理半是心理快感带来的泪水，顺着半眯的眼角滑落，经过颧骨上的小痣，最后从脸颊滴下，蔓延进沙发的布料中。

积蓄的快感逐渐冲击着阀门，尼克放下一直环在沃克脖颈上的双手探向身下，试图用自己熟悉的节奏达到高潮。“尼克，嗯......尼克，交给我。”沃克在喘息间拼起足以令尼克顺从的强硬，中年人迟疑着放开自己的手，羞恼又不可思议地看着沃克，沃克对此的回应是手上略微用力的挤压和集中于栗状凸起的冲撞。

“呜！”尼克差点弹了起来，大腿内侧肌肉不住颤抖着，“不行，别——操，格斯！再做一次，再......”

沃克没那个耐心也不觉得有必要分辨尼克想要“再来一次”是指的什么，他只是在尼克近乎哽咽的呻吟中同时维持着前后的凶猛攻击，已经泥泞不堪的肠肉仍尽职尽责地吮吸着他的性器，随着他大开大合的操干被带出一点艳红的嫩肉又被狠狠操进去，他的手上则配合着抽插的节奏撸动那根释放边缘的大家伙。

摩擦带来的过热温度让黄油的乳香飘散在整个卡座区域，在安抚人心的香气中，尼克却迎来了许久不曾有过的激烈高潮，短时间内再次射精让他颤抖着弓起腰背，发疼的性器突突跳动，稀薄的精液撒在他自己的小腹上，连续两次高潮耗尽了中年男人全部的体力，他栽倒回沙发上，整具身体都交给了身下的沙发和屁股里的阴茎，仅存的力气只够他在沃克每次操进最深处时发出微弱的泣音。

高潮后轻微痉挛的肠壁挤压按摩着沃克的阴茎，他注意着不再刺激到尼克的前列腺，一边开始了自己的冲刺。在释放边缘的猎人低沉地咆哮，一边用力按住猎物的髋部，将他的下半身折向胸口，这样的姿势已经是中年人柔韧度的极限，尼克的腰椎开始隐隐作痛，他抓住沃克结实的手臂，却撼动不了半分，只能转而借助那双手臂保持平衡，不至于在愈发猛烈的冲撞中做出什么丢脸的事。

在快要攀上顶峰的前一刻，沃克放开对尼克的禁锢，整根阴茎都退出下意识挽留的肉穴，他拽下湿漉漉沾满油脂的避孕套，然后虚跨在尼克的腿上，重重撸动几下，粘稠的乳白色浊液全部射在尼克的小腹和胸膛上，和尼克自己的精液混在一起，还有少许溅到尼克的下巴上，顺着那道浅沟缓缓滑落。

沃克将尼克的衬衫从胸口上方拉下来，未干的精液在衣服上洇出一块块深色水痕，然后在尼克似乎是在抗议的轻哼中用衣服的下摆擦净了自己。他半跪在沙发上，发泄过一次的老二还没有完全软下来，从尼克不住起伏的胸膛和略有失焦的眼睛来看，他不觉得尼克现在还能再承受一轮，但他离满足还差得远。

显然尼克并没发现这个问题，他小心用手肘支起自己，稍微一动就会有几滴油脂从无法闭合的穴口流出，难堪的失禁感让尼克涨红了脸，他改变了策略，一只手扶着腰另一只手借力沙发，试着从靠垫上翻下来，或者至少换个姿势，但瘫软无力的双腿阻止了他的动作。

“我来帮你把那个垫子拿开。”沃克用一只手臂就抬起尼克的下半身，把那个此时有些碍事的靠垫抽了出来。

撤走靠垫后尼克仰躺在沙发上，眼睛直直地瞪着房顶上特意设计的昏黄吊灯，像是失去了体力的同时也失去了思考的能力。他甚至没费心去管身上那件沾满精液的衬衫，双腿酸痛得无法完全合拢，一条腿从狭窄的沙发上滑下去一半，能清楚看到被过度使用的穴口又红又肿，可怜而淫靡。

沃克决定做个体贴的情人，他赤裸着下半身走去吧台，倒了一杯水和一小杯酒，他自己把那杯酒一饮而尽，拿着水杯回来递给躺在沙发上休息的男人，性爱后的轻微脱水让尼克几口就喝光了水，然后长舒一口气倒回沙发上。沃克回味着酒液划过喉咙时热辣的感觉，等待尼克从高潮中恢复过来。

“现在感觉如何，邓恩先生？”随着漫不经心的发问和调侃意味的称呼，熟悉的热度和重量又回到了尼克身上，他疲惫地抬起眼皮，然后被抵在腿根上的高温和硬度吓得瞬间瞪大眼睛。

“不，不行，格斯，我真的不能再做了！”尼克奋力向后挣扎，双手也从腰后伸下去试图捂住屁股，却摸到了那根刚折磨过他的老二，手上的触感让尼克几乎要怀疑沃克没有不应期了。

沃克抬起手擦去尼克下巴上的白浊，半跪着向后退了一些，在中年人以为自己逃过一劫而放松下绷紧的肩膀时，沃克的手扣住了他的膝盖窝，轻微但难耐的痒感让尼克一下子收紧了小腿，落在沙发外的半条腿也收了回来，被打开的时间过长让两条腿仍不能正常并拢，稍有些红肿的龟头可怜兮兮地探出腿间，上面还沾着些许黏腻透明的体液。

“你当然可以，尼克。”沃克抬头迎上中年人无措的目光，神情恳切，只是在上唇胡须的衬托下显得有几分像是逼近猎物的狼，他抚上尼克的臀侧，一点点向双腿内侧滑动，然后掰面包一样分开腿根间挤出的肉缝，手指滑入被操得软烂的小洞，尼克哽咽一声，穴肉却蠕动着缠紧了沃克的手指，“别担心，我会向你妹妹解释为什么黄油都用光了的。”


End file.
